


Still

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [101]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, C-Section, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, labor, pregnant billy hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy welcomes a baby boy.One-shot based on the song Still by The Japanese House.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 1





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Billy knew what he was getting himself into nine months ago when he and his husband both found out in their master bathroom that they created a life together and were bound to go on this journey together. They didn't know what to expect, all they knew was that they have each other to get them through this time and that's what they've been holding onto these past nine months.

Now at what felt like ten months pregnant, way overdue, Billy has been in labor for a total of nearly two days. He is having the most miserable and grueling time trying to welcome their son into the world and he has since lost hope that their son is ever going to come out.

He laid himself over a turquoise birthing ball they brought so it could benefit his contractions, however, his time on the ball hasn't given him much pain relief. His wonderful husband, Steve, applied counter pressure to Billy’s back, hoping it would change his level of pain. But everything is still stuck.

Billy’s doula has also been providing him with lots of support and encouragement. She's been by his side just as much as Steve has and is doing all that she can while still surrounding Billy with the love and support that he needs.

His doula, Jules, sat in front of him while he was on the ball and repeatedly ran her hands up and down his arms. She helped him with his breathing and he listened to every statement she made, but he knew he was on the brink of breaking.

"I can't do this. It hurts." He complains and opens his weary eyes, glancing up at Stephanie.

"Yes you can. Your body is meant for this." She reminds him and keeps rubbing his arms, soothingly. "You're almost done. I know it's been so long and I know it's felt like an eternity of pain but you're doing so good."

He listens to her and takes her words, setting them into his brain so that he can constantly remind himself that he can do this and that his body is meant to bear a child for nine months. But to him, nine months, felt like a century. A large gap of time growing a human inside him, having his body become occupied by that human, and having his body have to adjust and change drastically as the pregnancy carried on. To him, it felt like there was no end to this pregnancy and honestly maybe he was okay with that.

**\---**

Starting the thirteenth hour of the third day, Billy has progressed immensely and was on the verge of finally delivering his son.

He and Steve took the liberty of attending birthing class so that they can both be fully aware and prepared for this time. Jules also meant with them a lot throughout the months to make sure Billy knew that he wasn't in this alone and people give birth everyday. He knew she was right.

Billy midwife came into the delivery room with the tired couple and got him ready to deliver. She instructed Steve and Jules to hold his legs back while he pushed to help open his pelvis more to give the baby room.

She kept her eye on the monitor that tracked his contractions and nods when she sees it spark, knowing he's getting one at that moment. She advises him to hold his breath and bear down for ten seconds as the contraction started. He did as she said and she counted those ten seconds for him until he could stop and go again.

It became a continuous and exhausting cycle of pushing and breathing for him. So much so that after almost an hour of trying, his midwife decides to try something since the baby's head is not coming down. She refused to inform him and encouraged him to keep going, so instead she brought in a mobile mirror, as well as a birthing bar she attached to the bed.

He was becoming severely frustrated and flustered that his pushing wasn't doing much for the baby.

Jules and Steves kept reminding him that he was doing a great job and both kept their eyes glued to Billy's entrance every time he pushed, hoping to see some of the baby's head coming out after all this pushing.

**\---**

Another solid hour and a half of pushing, Billy was extremely exhausted and ready to give up. The birthing bar didn't do much for him but the mirror let him know which pushes were helping him and which ones weren't.

He kept pulling through but he was definitely ready for this all to stop and for their baby to just be born.

His midwife knows how tired he is and comes around to him, gently moving the hair away from his face.

"I know how much pain you're in and I know you just want this baby out. But we're going to try pushing and if there's no progress then I'm afraid we're going to do an Emergency C-Section to get him out. The longer he stays in, the more risk he's putting himself in, okay?"

He nods and wipes his fallen tears away. She goes back around and Steve bends down to his husband. He gives him a worthy kiss that sends a rush of energy and adrenaline into Billy’s body. Steve told him how much he loves him and how he's done a great job so far. He has lots of faith in Billy to bring their son into the world.

Without hesitation, Billy knew that he was on the brink of giving up but everyone worked it into him that he could do it and had to prove to himself that he can...and he did.

It was locked in his mind that through every long contraction and every breath he spared, their son was inching his way closer to entering the world.

Another forceful and aggressive round of pushing, whining, restlessness, and just overall being in pain, Billy gave it his all one last time and finally gave in.

Everything he worked for just deteriorated when his midwife informed him that the baby wasn't coming and he needed to get him out with a caesarean. He blamed himself deeply and was ashamed that he couldn't birth his son naturally like he had wanted to.

Billy was more than upset, he was devastated. He really wanted to do this with no drugs or pain medication and made sure he was on top of everything throughout his whole pregnancy. He just didn't understand why this baby was being so stubborn and giving him a hard time.

His midwife had gone to book an OR quickly, while Steve and Jules stayed with him.

They put his legs down to rest and a nurse gave Steve a scrub suit to change into. He threw it one over his clothes then came back out to be with his husband. He went over and ran his fingers through Billy’s sandy blonde locks, staring into his blue eyes.

"You know you did everything you could, babe." He says.

"I know." Billy nods at his statement and sniffles as sad tears roll down his red cheeks. "I just want him here already."

"I know babe." Steve continues to stare deeply into his eyes and knows that he's going to make it through the surgery. "Well, you're gonna go in and the doctors are going to cut him out then he'll be here. It does seem scary, but I'll be right there with you." He bends down and kisses Billy once more.

A nurse informs them that the OR was ready, so she detached his bed from the wall and pushed it down the hall with Steve and Jules trailing behind. She knew Steve was nervous, but admired his bravery with being strong for his husband.

When they arrived at the operating room, the nurse had asked Steve to wait out in the hall while Billy was brought in to get ready for the surgery.

So, the nurse pushed Billy into the room and Steve sat on the window sill that overlooked the city. He hung his head low and held it in his hands hoping this goes smoothly and that their son is born healthy.

A few minutes later, the same nurse comes out to retrieve Steve and he follows her into the room feeling his heart pump out of his chest. He took a deep breath before entering and was told to go sit by his husband. He gladly obeyed the nurse and sat on the stool that was beside Billy’s head.

He smiled down at his lover and gave him a kiss before pulling his mask up. Billy’s gown was pulled down, revealing his chest. Steve noticed the goosebumps and placed his hand on Billy’s shoulder.

"You'll be fine, baby. I'm right here." He smiles through his mask and the doctor announces that she'll be starting.

Billy laid there on the table anxiously waiting to hear the sound of his son crying.

After what felt like an eternity, Billy felt a large amount of pressure then a very loud and piercing scream erupts in the room causing them both to smile and happily cry together.

"He's here!" Billy sobbed and closed his eyes in disbelief that his son was finally here. Steve went by the doctors and cut his cord then a nurse took him to be weighed and measured before she brought him to Billy.

She placed their beautiful baby boy on his chest and he instantly fell in love. He wasn't sure his heart had enough room to love their son unconditionally, as much as he loves Steve, but he does and he's overcome with joy.

He was eventually closed up and brought back to his room with his son. He didn't want to let him go once and they respected his wishes, allowing him to use this time to bond with his son.

The couple was over the moon, thrilled, with the birth of their son. Steve stood proudly beside Billy’s bed and watched as their son slept against his mother's bare chest. They covered the baby with a blanket to keep him and Billy warm while they shared this sweet moment together, their lives just getting started. 


End file.
